creepypastatoofandomcom-20200214-history
The Dice Game
'The Dice Game' by WanderingRiverdog Do you trust your own luck? Though others feel helpless, perhaps you enjoy the thrill of allowing chance determine your fate, even for just a brief moment. If this does not describe you, then this “game” is not for you. Know that, no matter how diligent you are at preparing the ritual I will describe to you, if luck just happens to pass you by on the day that you try this, your misfortune could torment you forever. To play, you will need a table, two dice, a cup, and the game board belonging to your most cherished game. The board does not need to be from a game that involves dice at all. It can be a chess board, just as long as it is from the game that is the most important to you. You need to find a room that is as quiet as possible and make sure that, when you are ready to begin, no one but you will enter the room until the game is over. You are not allowed to bring anyone with you to help. This game is one on one. If you’re feeling up to it, enter the room and place the board on the table and place one dice on one end of the board. Place the other dice in the cup and put it on the side of the board opposite to the dice that you previously set down. Stand at the table so that the lone dice is directly in front of you and say, “the game is set. Care to make your wager?” Wait a few seconds, then state one thing that you want. It can be anything from a quarter to your lifelong dream come true. Leave the room and close the door behind you. Do not actually do this, but if you were to put your ear to the door at this time, you might be able to hear the dice you left inside the cup clinking around as if someone was gently shaking the cup. Wait at least seven minutes, but no more than eleven, before reentering the room. If the cup is facing upright and the die is still inside as if nothing had happened while you were gone, the game is over. He doesn’t want to play with you. Put away the game board away. It would also be a good idea to burn the dice that was inside the cup, just to be safe. Never attempt to play again. If you enter the room and find that the cup is facing upwards and the dice is not in the cup, you have somehow angered him, most likely by wagering for something that cannot be given to you. Wagering him to take the life of another person or destroy anything is a sure way to end the game quickly and cause him to place a curse of horrible misfortune upon you. The wager must be something that can be given to you. It does not need to be tangible either, just as long as it is a gift you seek, not a favour. Other ways of angering him include rigging the dice, verbally antagonising him, or asking for something you don't actually want, like a stubbed toe. If you do anything like this, he will see it as an insult to his game. If you have wagered correctly and he wants to play, the cup will be face down when you enter the room. At this point, it is your turn. This is your last chance to back out and receive no punishment, but as soon as you roll your dice, you must accept the outcome. Make sure to roll the dice so it stays on the game board. Once the die has come to a stop, lift the cup to reveal the other dice. If the numbers are identical, you have tied and nothing will happen. If you have the higher number, then whatever you had wagered will be yours. Most people receive their prize in the following few days when they least expect it. Friends and coworkers will simply consider you very lucky when you finally find the girl of your dreams or receive the new promotion that would change your life. If your number is lower, however, over the course of the next few days, you will find that the antithesis of what you asked for will occur. Instead of a new romantic relationship, unexpected misfortunes will arise that will cause you to drift apart from family and friends, leaving you in an inescapable loneliness. Instead of a promotion, you may be demoted or fired for reasons beyond your control. Despite anything you may do to try and prevent your misfortune, you will receive your reward. So, will you bet low and test your luck or risk it all for the dream of some ultimate prize? You can play as many times as you want, just as long as each game is played at least seven days apart from one other to allow either the prize or the punishment to take its full effect. Just remember that in this game, there is no folding. There will always be chips he can take from you. WanderingRiverdog Category:Original Category:WanderingRiverdog Category:Ritual